Mortal Kombat:Rage Of Mor Kahn
by cjkid123
Summary: Takes place between Mk Trilogy & Mk 4.After Shao Kahn is finally defeated a new threat rises almost a year later but as to who it is only Raiden know but can they stop this new enemy as forces of good & evil team up in this action packed story don't wait!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys It's a new day & a new story to be written so This Would be my second fan fic so if any errors or room for improvement please feedback Thanks! Also I don't know much so I just took info from all mk media & try to put the missing species together so bare with me.

Prologue We are shown to what is to be a realm where much chaos is know. The realm where most people wouldn't live two mere days if they weren't familiar with there surroundings. This realm was know non other than Outworld. A world where every thing in it was filled with nothing but destroyed wastelands & a few enslaved villages being held as prisoners by the Tarkans & once home to the emperor know as Shao Kahn.

500Yrs ago from today -

There in the great arena in Outworld where all it's inhabitants go to see great battles waged in it is filled with not much but a big circle & a throne as well & sitting apon it is the god known as Shinnok who is about to become an elder god & join the other gods as well but before he can do this he must pass the torch of emperor of the then beautiful Outworld to someone worthy of the task.

It would come down to a duel between his two sons, his second child Shao Kahn & his first Mor Kahn. He had a third son but he was to young to compete therefore he stood scared for his brothers lives behind the throne of Shinnok. The battle was long & hard fought one but in the end Shao Kahn came out to be the victor.

"Yes . . .Yes! . . . .YES! . . I've won!" said Shao Kahn who raises both his hands in the air & smiles in knowing that he defeated his older brother & is now emperor of Outworld & the crowd of people & Tarkans cheer in the arena at a fight that was so good they just may not see again.

"Well done my son . . . you have preformed well against your older sibling & have proved that your power is the greater power to have it's hands held on Outworld" said Shinnok with a smile towards Kahn.

As he now walks towards him he raises Kahn's arm in the air again smiling looking at his son as Kahn did the same.

"As for you though Mor . . . you disappoint me greatly & hold me in embarrassment, obviously you have not taken your training seriously & therefore Kahn had over thrown you in this bout with almost ease!" said Shinnok furiously.

"But father I merly trained to my limit . . "but Mor was cut off whan Shinnok shouted "I HAVE NO USE FOR EXCCUESSE!" he lashed back as his eyes flared.

"YOU ARE NOTHING & WILL BE NOOTHING UNTIL YOU BEAT SHAO DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"Once again Shinnok lashed while all Mor could do is look down to the ground while on both knees & stared at it in embarrassment.

"HMM NO ANWSER . . . . . FINE THEN BE GONE!" as Shinnok demanded. He now returns his attention to Shao Kahn & places both hands on Kahns shoulders & tells him " Well now my son let's not wait . . . now that you've won I must give you something to seal your fate as emperor of Outworld".

Shao Kahn had a big smile on his face not knowing exactly what he was talking about but was anxious enough to find out what else he would get besides a victory over his older brother. As Shinnok gradually grasp the helmet that he wore on his head for decades he takes it off slowly & pass it to Kahn who is star struck at what he was receiving, his jaw instantly dropped as did every one's even little Raiden & Mor's who was still there on his knees staring at the helmet.

"I believe this belongs to you now Emporer Shao Kahn". said Shinnok smiling at his proud son who took the helmet & slowly put it on his head & his eyes glew suddenly bright red as if hiis power increased by a thousand fold.

It was non other than the famed skull helmet mask & once he had it on the crowd went insane with cheers & Shinnok looked all over the arena until he spotted Mor Kahn once again who's face was enraged biting his bottom lip with his face scrunched up at what he just witness happen right in front of him.

"YOU . . . . .YOU ARE STILL HERE . . . HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU TO BE GONE!" Shinnok furiously said but all Mor Kahn could do is look angrily at him while Shinnok did the same but then changed his expression to a smile which at this point Mor was very confused at.

"Very well then . . ." said Shinnok as he now look to Kahn

"Well now son before I go you must complete your first duty as Emperor of Outworld & eliminate this worm of a failure in front of you & exile him from Outworld so as my final command as Emperor of Outworld . .. FINISH HIM!"Shinnok viciously says as the crowd goes into an awing shock so does little Raiden.

"Oh no . . .don't do ti brother!" said little Raiden to himself hoping Kahn wouldn't comply.

"I'd be gradually happy to oblige father" Kahn said as he turned to his brother who's face was still scrunched & angry but to his surprise at a a tear down his left cheek for he also knew what that meant.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm" Kahn chuckled.

" Heh" Mor grunted in confusion

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kahn laugh insanly as he rocked his head back & forth up & down. Enraged Mor lashed out "Whats so FUNNY!" he said

"MMWWHAHAHAHA . . . honestly brother WAS THAT YOUR BEST !" Kahn mockingly said towards his older brother

"YOU . . . YOU DARE . . . MOCK MEEEE!" Mor said angrily

"KNOW YOUR PLACE FOOL YOU FOUGHT WELL BUT T WOULD SEEM NOT WELL ENOUGH" said Kahn as Mor responded by saying nothing for he was still on his knees & to weak to talk or defend himself.

"NOW PREPARE TO DIE BROTHER!" Kahn said as he powered a green beam as large as his head in front of his face.

"Yes . . Yes . . Yes" said Shinnok lowly

"No . . No . . No" said little Raiden to himself behind the throne still.

"You should be honored Brother for this is a move that I've been practicing for awhile & now you will be prey to it's first victim at full power" said Kahn as the Beam now turned red.

Mor then drew tears on both eyes but not of fear but of anger knowing that if he had practice more he could have done this & possibly more.

"NOW DIE" said Kahn as he shot the beam right Mor as it struck him right in the chest & the impact it self was so powerful it knocked Mor off his knees & straight acress the arena & all the way towards the second entrance as he screamed in pain in midair.

"AAARRHHH!" screamed Mor Kahn while flying across the arena.

"NNNNOOOO BRROOTHERR!" little Raiden screamed as he ran towards Mor's floating body.

"YYYEEESSS!,YYYEEESSS!" screamed Shinnok at the sight of this but the crowd gasped at the sight of this & shao's darker but taller twin fell on his back with his chest bloody & burned & created a while hole in the ground from where he laid with smoke erupting from his chest unconscious.

Little Raiden finally got to the side of Mor's body & tried to wake him up by calling his name"Mor . . Mor . . . Big Brother . . . Please wake up!" Little Raiden said as he cried & began to tear tear's as bright as sunlight as it glew down his face.

Meanwhile Shinnok turned to Kahn & was prepared to leave until he leaves one last message for Kahn "Well son . . . now their in your hands . . I'm off I wish you well in ruling this hell . . . FAREWELL MY SON!" said Shinnok as he simply evaporated away. With those worlds indented in him by his father he turned to the crowd & began a speech that they will soon never forget "Outworld!" he shouted & every one stood quite & locked even Raiden who was still crying.

"Today I Shao Kahn new Emperor promises that we will be the mightest of all realms for it is my dream to rule with an iron fist for I will make us invincible all others & all others who disobey will have no choice but to bow to me!" Kahn yelled proudly as the crowed suddenly burst into cheers & chanting "Shao Kahn, Shao Kahn".

Little Raiden then turns away with fear of Shao's words & starts pounding on Mor's body this time with electric fists & screames " Brother!"

In Mor's head while unconscious he starts to see flashbacks his life so people telling him that he was nothing all the way to his sudden defeat as words echoed threw his head.

(Shao):How patheticcc . . .

(Shinnok):YOU ARE

(Shang Tsung):HMM SO YOUR THE FAILURE HUH . . .

(Shinnok):NOTHING

(Raiden):Are you ok there .Mor

(Shao):PREPARE

(Shinnok):AND

(Shao):IS THAT

(Shao):TO

(Shinnok):WILL BE

(Shao):YOUR BEST!

(Shao):DIE

(Shinnok):NOTHING

(Raiden):BROTHERRRrrrr. . . . . .

Meanwhile in reality Raiden stops & as he sees it's no use & looks to the ground crying

"He's . . . He's . . . Dead . . . All . . . Because OF YOU!" Raiden said as he saw Kahn leave the arena with crowd behind him.

Suddenly Mor's fists clench emitting red energy & suddenly Raiden stood up with his eyes shocked & looked towards where it came from & it was Mor. Suddenly the scare on Mor's chest from the beam grew in bright red the gushed out 5 sec's worth of blood & Raiden covered hid face with his arms as blood splashed on him. By now Mor's hole body was cover in red aura energy & his eyes slowly opened half way then shot open as he quickly rose upright & howled.

"GGGGRRRAAAA!" Mor screamed as he awoken

As tried to remember & gather his thoughts he remembers being beaten & the last words he heard was brother from Raiden.

"You're . . . alive . . . are you ok?" They young 8 year old Raiden asked but to his surprised this only anger Mor.

"Fool you think I need HELP FROM YOU!" Mor viciously said as he swatted young Raiden against the wall creating a creator size hole behind him, Mor felt it was an insult to ask for help especially from his younger brother who all his life not only by him but others too who all his life not only by him but others 2 who felt to wouldn't so things on his own.

As he got up he still felt pain a clutched his leaking scare & walked away going his own way away from Outworld slouching side to side hitting the walls with the red aura still around him.

Young Raiden woke up & immediately threw up blood from the impact the not surprising he survived that attack being the son of a god. Once finished he wiped his mouth of the blood & saw Mor walked away.

"Good bye brother where every you go . . . I hope you find peace & use that new found power to become stronger than Kahn & do good with it & these around you although I have doubts on that but never the less I know I will see you again . . . . . until then Farewell Mor Kahn, Bye Brother." said Young Raiden as he saw Mor walk until he was unseeablethat , then he himself walk the direction Kahn walked toward Outworld knowing that it wasn't the last he has seen hi older brother Mor Kahn!.

Well this is a super super SSSSSUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRR long prolouge so I hope you can bare with me but anyway I hope you guys give me feedback on how I did so far so until next chap.


	2. Taking Notice

Hey guys just wanted to say thanks to who ever read my 1st chap & please excuse my spelling errors & such . . . . . . bbbbbuuuuutttt anywayyyyy yea well here is the 2nd chap & a shout out to Dune7 for giving me tips, again thanks to him & everyone that reads anyway on to the story.

Taking Notice

Now in modern day Outworld in the southern front of it we see a old style built castle

that is at least about two empire state buildings tall & it stood on two legs with the same width

as the twin towers with the head the shape of a bull skull while inside sat a man on a throne who

at full height was about 3ft taller than Kahn himself & wore a cape where at the bottom end it was torn it would seem & had shoulder pads with the side tips curved up words like blades. He also had wrist bonds made of iron & black gloves attached to it & at the finger tips were razor sharp talons, he also wore a cross chest plate with a medallion the shape of a skull on it & wore

a mask that had a protective meta; plate on top of his head & the mask had the face of a bulls skeleton covering the top half but the fangs of a rattle snake's skeleton as teeth with skeletal horns of a bull out the side of it. This covered the top half of his face(like Shao Kahn's) This man was no other than the brother of the man who was no longer here, this is Mor Kahn!.

While sitting on top of his throne one of his loyal servants walk towards his main door that allows entrance to his throne room & knocks.

Thoom, Thoom, Thoom

"Hmm . . . heh . . Who dares to speak to Mor Kahn!" said Mor Kahn with a lot of base in his coice.

"It is I Mardon my lord!" he replied

"Ahh my trusted advisor for what news do you bring to me today." Mor Kahn yelled with a smile on his face.

"It is of great importance my lord it is . . . about" he said hesitant

When pausing in the last words of his sentence Mor Kahn found it quiet odd as to why so he in response demanded.

"Well . . . SPEAK FOOL HAVE YOU HAVE A MOUTH TO TALK!" He yelled in an all of a sudden outrage.

"Ye . . . Yes sir but the subject . . . well . . . it . . . . has . . to do with"Mardon try to explain but was cut off.

"Out with it or you will fell my wrath which will be very unnecessary & . . . ugly" he said with a smirk underneath his mask.

"Well it has to do with . . . . your brother my lord" he said cautiously. Hearing this caused Mor to go on an outrage.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!" Mor yelled loudly it can be heard all over the castle.

At this point Mardon was scared for his life not knowing what Mor will do to him, Mor has been know to kill his loyalist subject do to just shear anger.

"Well . . I said . . "

"I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST SAID MARDON, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DEAF" said Mor with even more raw anger in his voice that just downed your soul. But anxious on the news all the same he was prepared to send him in.

"Hold until the doors open Mordon is that understood!" Mor said

"Ye . . . Yes sir" Mordon responded

Mor than summoned for a slave at his presence.

"Send me a slug now!" said Mor Kahn

"Swine or Cocoon my lord" said a figure from the shadows. Mor Kahn though about it for a minute.

"No! . . . . a swine won't do for an occasion such as this . . . COCOON IT IS" Mor Kahn declared

"Send a Cocoon!" said a man in the shadows as he pulled down a chain that allowed the door's to Mor's left side of the throne to open & out blazed fire & from the fire flew a toddler human child with nothing but a dirty shirt that covered his body from head to toe & he hit & landed right in front of Mor kahn's feet. After the child realizes where he is & see's the monstrous figure that is Mor Kahn in front of him he crawls away quickly until he lands in a one foot hole in the middle of the room with a circle o bigger than 5 square tiles across & down. As Mor Kahn smiles underneath his mask & stands up from his throne & his body vanishes & reappears in front of the child with amazing speed that not even a second went by.

At this point the child starts to cry & plead.

"Pl . . . Ple . . . Please mr . . . . don . . . don't k . . . kill me!"pleaded the child while crying.

"Oh please no tears child please . . . be thankful that you haven't been feed to the tarkan warriors or worse, the WORMS!" Mor said with a gentle smile, he then took of his helmet mask by grabbing the horns & lifting it off & placed it on the ground next to him while the child closed his eyes.

"Look at me" Mor said but the child didn't respond. He then viciously took his right index finger with the sharp talons & placed it underneath the child's chin 7 twisted his head towards his face.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" He yelled when he forced the child to face him the child saw what would seem to be the spitting image of Shao Kahn's face, horns & all except the only difference was that his skin was darker brown tone. Mor then changed his expression from mad to sorrow.

"Now now, you didn't have to worry . . . I brought you here so I can set you free child isn't that what you wanted top be . . . FREE!" Mor said with a warm smile. The child then stopped crying & in happiness returned a smile & wiped off his tears.

"Yes sir, . . .yes T do, . . I'm I gonna be free . . . I'm I!" the child said & Mor Kahn smiled.

"Well here . . .YOUR FREE!" Mor Kahn said

"Yeah I'm Free!" said the child throwing his hands n the air like a 10year old would do.

"Now, now before you go free I must preform a despell so you will survive out in Outworld but first I need you to close your eyes & stay still . . . can you do this for me!" Mor said smiling.

The child wasted no time as he closed his eyes & shouted "Okay I'm ready " he said with a bright smile. Mor than knelled on his right knee & placed his index talon gently on the child's fore head &before he could continue the child spoke.

"WAIT!".

"Hmm" said Mor in confusion.

"I just wanted to say one last thing befor I'am free!" said the child with his eyes closed.

"What is it" said Mor annoyingly.

'. . . . I love you !" the child said with a smile. Then Mor smiled & said "Don;t worry . . . I love you too". As he said that red aura ignited from hid talons & was burning a hole into the child's head & he screamed in pain.

"Mrr whaAAAATTTHHH!" he screamed in pain & Mor simply replied.

"Don't WORRY I'AM SETTING YOU FREE!" & with that said he quickly rushed his finger down to the ground & then every thing was silent,1 minute later the body of the child has blood squirting from his body & in the one foot hole as well as Mor's face & as it splits guts fall & 3 blood balls plop from the body & go into the hole which from there travels in a line straight towards the door then separates opposite of each other & land on both chains(one left & one right). The chains then come to life with red aura & start pulling as Mor Kahn stood up with his mask & before putting it on laughed & licked the blood off his face. Once on he looks at the child's remains.

"Heh heh heh . . . as if I truly cared at all for a worm that's beneath me . . . may you rot in the neatherrealm!" Mor coldly said.

As the doors open the aura leaves the chains & Mardon finally enters. He wears a red robe with it covering hi whole body & a hood that covers half his face so all you see is a long white beard(like Santa Clause) as he walks in he see's the carnage but without any expression says

"Truly did it half to be a young one" Mordon said while Mor smiled underneath his mask.

"Yes . . . it was different indeed but all the more exciting . . . any who what of this information my brother" Mor says looking down at Mordon as Mordon replies

" Come to the Pool Of Tales & find oout yourself" he said again with no expression.

"Very well . . . BUT WATCH YOUR TONGE MARDON OR YOU WILL BE NEXT" Mor warned him.

"Very well let us go" said Mardon & Mor followed as they walked threw the castle & on each side of the floor beneath them was a pool of blood with fire ignited over it & humans & other creatures remain floating in it. When they finally arrived to the room of the pool with water in it that was pitch black & as Mor Kahn & Mardon stood 100ft above it it had seemed like a plasma screen t,v to there sight of it.

"Well . . . I see nothing"Mor said

"Look closer Mor Kahn" Mordon said as the water formed a picture of Shao Kahn regaining conscious after losing to Liu Kang in the Pit 3.

Liu drops his guard & walks towards Kahn.

"Surrender Emperor it's over, you've lost so there is no need to continue this fight" Liu Kang said to Kahn as Kahn clutched his head where his mask was & grunted in anger & stared at Liu.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm . . . . HA HA HA HA HA!" Kahn laughed viciously & Liu was dumbstruck.

"Fool you think I would go into battle & not have a back up plan for I have four secret warriors that I have assembled from your past to come to deafeat yo incase of my faliure!" Shao said with a smile underneath his mask.

"What!" Liu screamed in anger & quickly got into his fighting stance & looked around the pit inside Shao's catsle to see anything suspicious was coming his way.

"Fear not Liu you have nothing to worry about!" a voice said out of thin air but Liu recognized it.

"Raiden" he said, "No" Shao replied & lightning struck behind & when it stop Raiden appeared from it. In the Pool Of Tales Mor has a grin of question on his face.

" It is over Shao Kahn, the forces of light have stop your stain of evil over this realm many times & today is no different from the others, you have fallen!, now surrender & be judged by the elder gods!" Raiden demanded.

"But you are suppose?" Kahn was cut off by Raiden.

" You mean this" as Raiden exploded energy from his left hand & another Raiden in the form of the first Mortal Kombat appear defeated.

"No!" Shao screamed in anger.

"Your warriors were defeated as easily as they were created Kahn, to have a younger version of myself come to fight me was difficult at first but you've obviously underestimated me for I've grew & learned much more abilities since than emperor there for he was no match for me!" Raiden said with a strong voice.

"Me & Kung also second that comment" Jax said as well appearing with Kung lao with there doppelgangers from the second Tournament.

"To think that some second rate clone is going to stop me really brings you to a new low altogether Kahn!" Kung Lao snap in discuss of Shao Kahn's feeble act.

"Don;t forget these two bozo's!" Sonya said walking in with both incarnations of Kano's knockout. Shao Kahn really couldn't expect any less knowing how arrogant Kano can be & was sure that his old self wasn't any different.

"Yet I gave that fool his self as a partner with a youth advantage & yet he still manages to Fail!" Shao Kahn said now standing completely up & seeing he was outnumbered from one end of the pit to the other.

"I have ta say Kahn you may be the evilest bastard I know but you gave me the best gift ever" Sonya said as she stacked the unconscious Kano's on top of each other & satnds over them with one foot & places her fists on her sides.

"The gift of kicking 2 of Kano's asses is way better than one" as Sonya said with a smile & Kahn grew annoying of this & he shouted "Watch your tongue!"

"You are in no position to make orders any more Kahn" said Liu as Kahn glared into his eyes in anger snarling underneath his mask.

"This is your last chance brother . . . Surrender!" Raiden said and as Shao Kahn still stared at Liu he screamed "Neverrrrrrrrr!"

Once finally done he twisted & fired a unsuspecting green fire ball energy projectile at Raiden which at his surprise tries to block but is hit with it which he hurls into Jax & Kung Lao causing all 3 to drop there clones off the pit grinding into the clock cutters. Next Kahn turned back towards Liu who was now angry & Kahn proceeded with a shoulder charge as Liu countered quickly with his flying dragon kick & connects successfully hitting right in the chest where his chest plate was.

"GGHHRRAA" he screamed in pain clutching his chest trying to hold on but then suddenly a green beam of energy shot from his left shoulder.

"no . . . No . . . NNOOO!" he screams as more energy started to burst from him & at this point Sonya stared in shock & Raiden was regaining consciousness & before Kahn was developed with energy going from his knees up Raiden knew what was going to happen.

"You's must leave now I'll take care of the rest from here" Raiden told both Liu & Sonya.

"No . . . heck no we're not leaving without you Raiden" said Sonya

"She's right I agree . . . you stay we stay" Liu also responded

"Since when did you's have a choice in this matter!" Raiden said as he hit all four Liu,Sonya,Jax & Kung Lao with electricity bolts & teleported them out of the castle.

"Good now at least there safe" Raiden said with relief

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" Shao Kahn started to proceed to laugh catching Raiden's attention as Raiden glares.

"WHY STAY BROTHER , DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH YOUR SO CALLED FAMILY!" Shao Kahn said mockingly as the energy was slowly up his belt. "I wouldn't be gloating now Kahn, I only stayed to make sure that you'll be banished from reality & finally get what you deserve emporer!" Raiden shot back.

"HA don't you mean BROTHER!" Shao said as Raiden just glared at him.

"So when I'am finished you've think that you & Earthrealm will be safe!" Shao Kahn said with a smile towards Raiden while Raiden knew or at least thought he knew what he was talking about, meanwhile in reality Mor & Mardon are still watching.

"Don;t worry I wil closely montor father in the Neatherrealm as well, he is my next step" Raiden said hoping this is what Shao Kahn was talking about unfortunately Kahn just simply laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA . . . YOU PATHETIC FOOL . . . you don't know don't you" Kahn said as the energy was up to his neck at this point & Raiden now confused said "Whom do you speak of Kahn!" & with Kahn's last words he said

"He is still out there . . . . . . " as the green energy finally took up his whole body Raiden though long & hard until he finally figured it out.

Raiden's head:(IT . . . . CAN'T . . . BE . . . . )

-Flashback-

"Brother your alive" said Little Raiden

"Fool you think I need help from you" then attacks, skip to seeing him walk away.

-End of flashback-

"No . . . NO . . . NO Wait . . . . KAHN!" Raiden screams but now that Kahn is enveloped in the green energy the whole castle just starts shaking & all Raiden can do is take his staff spin it in a circular shield motion & charge it's power so much that he became living lighting energy. Mean while out side Jax & Kung Lao have awaken from there unconsciousness & are being filled in on whats happening.

"How da hell is Raiden just gon zap us the hell outta there without thinking about his damm self" Jax said with angered curiosity.

"I agree it's unwise Jax but we must remember he is a god" Kung Lao says as he tries to calm Jax down. Just then a portal open's behind them & Sonya notices .

"Guys" she says as she gets in her fighting stance as they all see shadows coming threw the bright portal"Who are you?" Liu demands with a determined face.

"Relax Liu it's just us" as the figure walks out it would seem to be a female ninja wearing blue & with relief Liu says

"Kitana!". "Yes but I'm Not alone" she replied as five more figures walk out & Liu notices more

"Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Stryker, Kabal, Nightwolf" he says while surprised.

"Damm guess the whole party's here huh?" Jax also says in relief.

" What's going on here so far" Sub-Zero asks & Sonya explains how Liu defeated Shao & Raiden threw tham out as Kahn was producing in her words some green energy stuff.

"Wait so Raiden's in there with dat wacko by himself!" Stryker said as he thought this was delirious.

"Stay clam, if any Raiden is a god of immense power who can handle himself". Nightwolf replies .

"It still doesn't seem wise even for a god of his magnitude" Kabal said as he spoke his mind on the situation.

"Hey don't forget that the only reason I'm not taking you down with your pal here is because you helped us on this got it" Sonya said with her eyes shooting straight at Kabal.

"Never the less we musen't underestimate Ka . . . " Kitana was immediately cut off as the whole castle blew up as a bright light that blinded all the warriors & shot them back at least 30 feet away from where they were standing.

"Well it ain't New Year's & I didn't see a ball drop so I'm guessing that that big kaboom wasn't good was it" Cage said sarcasticly as no one replied & saw the destruction of NYC as if Hiroshima happen again. Sub-Zero & Cage started helping the others out of the debris but Liu was more foucesed on Raiden .

"RAIDENNNN . . . . RAIDENNN!" Liu screamed at the top of his lungs as all his fellow warriors can do is watch. He finally figured it was no use & stoped & looked down to the groung in sadness as one of his mentors is gone. The others simply stare at him while others glance at the ground to but Kitana decided to give him clouser & places her hand on his shoulder.

"Look . . . I know it's hard to believe Liu . . . but he did what he need to . . " she was then cut off again from a single rain drop . . . then another as it started to rain with the sound of thunder rumbling in the air as they all look up puzzled.

"Could dat be him" Stryker said. "Possibly most likley" Nightwolf responded. " Hopefully most likely" Jax then spoke. "Well es best hope so" Sub-Zero interjects."Hmm" is all Kabal says."Ditto to that Bal" Cage then says as he agrees."Come on" Kung Lao mutters as more thunder is heard. "It has to be" says Sonya. " It will be" says Kitana. "Raiden?" is all Liu says then suddenly without warning lighting strikes down in front of him as the warriors cover there eyes from the brightness of the light. Then when the smoke clears the man or god that appears before tham is indeed the thunder god as Liu with a smile full of relief an his face.

"What happen Raiden?" Nightwolf demanded.

"Hey mind explaining" Stryker says a little annoyed

"Hey?" Sonya then shouts.

"Raiden!" Liu screames as Raiden finally lifts his head up slowly with his back facing the warriors

"Whats going on, what happened in there please Raiden speak to us!" Liu pleaded as they all agreed with there expression towards him. He turns with a sadden depress face & tells them.

"It's over . . . the war is finally all over . . . you've fought well & saved Earthrealm & the others as well & for that I'm thankful but now I must go . . . may you's finally live in peace" with that said Raiden ignited a lightnig bolt to him & teleported away . . . the warriors are left question less & speechless.

" . . . . . . .Now . . . just exactly was that about" Johnny Cage said as the image then turned back to black in the Pool Of Tales as Mor Kahn is left speechless. After 5 minutes pass Mordon broke the silence.

"Well my lord?" he said & all Mor can do is laugh slowly under his breath

"Hmm Hmm Heh Huh HA HA HA HA" he started to laugh as Mardon notice's Mor's red aura energy from his hands clutching tightly that his hand were bleeding. Then all of a sudden Kahn goes on an outrage & sends a ball of energy in the Pool Of Tales & the water just explodes.

"RRAAAA" Mor screams in rage as Mordon is confused.

"HEH how dare they take it away from me! . . . my only opportunity, first the Dragon King takes it but brother survives & now this mortal & Raiden of all people . . . . . RAIDEN!" Mor screams

"I though you would be glad that your brother has fallen" Mordon says

"Believe me I'am but the opportunity for his death was to be at my hands & fix what foley the match between us centuries ago was, no matter . . . they will feel my wrath." As Mor leaves the room back to his throne room Mardon follows. Once they reach it & he sits he demands to Mordon.

"Bring me one of the cyborgs" he demanded of Mordon.

"What do you plan to do" He asked in question as Mor looked at him as if he forgot who he questioned

"It isn't any of your concern . . . . but if you must know I will plan to eliminate the mortal first . . . then Raiden shall be next so . . . GO ON NOW SUMMON HIM NOW!" Mor demanded.

"Very well" Mardon says as he starts chanting words & as he chants the ground starts shaking & crumbs & rocks start to quake as a crak forms in the room & as soon as it was formed the cyborg jumps from the crack in front of both Mor & Mardon & at the sight of this Mor smiles & laughs underneath his mask as it says.

"From this point on . . . I'm in your command"

As he observes the cyborg he says "Well he is very impressive & this is the one you had been telling me about right" Mor says to Mordon who response.

"Yes he is highly skilled" Mordon says

"Are you sure he can do away with this mortal cause if not I do away with you" Mor said threatning Mordon.

"Yes . . . . of . . . .course" Mordon replies trying not to seem frighthend. Mor switches his attention to the cyborg "Now listen you will embark into Earthrealm to find a martial artist as they say by the name of Liu Kang . . . .DESTROY HIM OR I DESTROY YOU UNDERSTOOD!" Mor says as the cyborg remais speechless.

"Hmm . . . Good then" as Mor opens a portal behind him. "Remember . . . NO MERCY" Mor said as the cyborg bowed to Mor then proceeded to jump in the portal as Mor smiled underneath his mask.

"Now Raiden let's see how strong you truly have become over the years . . . Brother HA HA HA HA! ' he laughs with insanity that he believes his warriors will die one by ome but who or what is this cyborg & will Liu survive?

Well here's the second chap & look out for the next one cause this is just the beginging.

SEE YA! :)


End file.
